


Breakfast with Lily

by FFanon



Series: Sam's Second Chance [4]
Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Baby food, Childhood, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fussy Baby, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Shirtless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Sam figures out why Lily is so fussy, and she tries bananas for the first time.(This is the morning after 'Winding Down')





	Breakfast with Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Most random summary, I know lol

Lily’s been fussy since she woke up only a couple hours ago.

 

You had snuggled her against your chest as you read the newspaper spread out on the kitchen table. She fell asleep again for a good fifteen minutes, then woke up on her own.

 

The sound of the dryer muffles from the other room and you really want to get the laundry done as soon as you can.

 

“Come on lovebug,” you kiss her head even though she turns her face away in defiance. Her little fist holds onto the collar of your tank top even though she faces away from you as you have her settled on your hip.

 

“Babe?” you ask loud as you walk upstairs.

 

“Bathroom!” you hear Sam call out.

 

Walking into your bedroom, you start talking again, “Can you do me a fav-” but when you make it to the doorway of the bathroom, you stop talking.

 

Sam’s got only a towel on, slung low around his hips. His hair is damp and adorable against his head while his beard is nearly dry. He’s just finished trimming it when you walked in but now he watches you amusingly as your eyes follow a drop of water down his torso into the towel.

 

“Eyes up here, mama,” he teases.

 

“You can’t make me,” your eyes slowly moving back up his body.

 

When he laughs you look at him and laugh too, “Leave me alone,” you playfully whine with a smile.

 

He reaches out and takes hold of the hem of your shirt tugging you closer, “Never,” he smirks, rubbing your hip.

 

He then brings his hand to tenderly smooth over Lily’s head, “Hey sweetheart,” but when he goes to kiss her head, she turns away, now facing you.

 

“Uh oh,” he can’t help but grin at her cuteness.

 

“Yeah,” you confirm with a small smile, “She’s a grumpy bunny this morning,” you rub her back which makes her whine and wiggle.

 

Sam kisses the back of her head, his hand covering your own on her back.

 

“Can you take her so I can do the laundry? She doesn’t want kisses, but she screams if I put her down.”

 

“Come here flower bud,” he coos as he takes her from your arms. She fusses mid transfer, but once her little hiney is sitting on his forearm, she lays her head down on his bare shoulder.

 

You give a little pout at her grumpy face as you run your hand over her head and down her back. She whines again in annoyance so you pull your hand back, “Okay, okay.”

 

When you go to walk out, Sam grabs your wrist, “Hey.”

 

As you look at him, he adds in that low tone only for you, “You got called out of bed this morning before I could properly wake you up.”

“Mmm, shame,” you smirk as you step close to him again.

 

You tilt your face up more as he leans down, “Damn shame,” he says with a knowing grin before kissing you.

 

“Morning,” he finally greets before kissing your forehead.

 

Petting his beard, you smile as you walk out of the room.

 

He then turns his attention to his little daughter in his arms.

 

“Lily, what’s a matter sweetheart?” he kisses her head as he rubs her back.

All Lily does in response is rub her face against his shoulder, her little fingers gripping and releasing his chain around his neck repeatedly.  

 

“Alright, peanut. You just hang out while Daddy finishes up in here, okay?”

 

She seemingly ignores him, but her little baby grumpiness just makes him grin.

 

He grabs his toothbrush and sticks it in his left hand; his left forearm being Lily’s seat.

 

He then grabs the toothpaste and squeezes a bit onto the brush.

 

He feels Lily turn her head to look at him, her cheek pressed to his skin.

 

As much as he wants to interact with her, he chooses to ignore her new interest so she won’t get mad if he says anything to her.

 

He laughs to himself though because he can only imagine her as a teenager if this is her at just six months.

 

When he takes the toothbrush into his right hand and sticks it into his mouth, Lily lifts her head and opens her mouth, the same thing she does when she wants something he’s eating.

 

She touches his beard and leans her face towards him, opening her mouth again.

 

Sam chuckles around the toothbrush then takes it out in order to talk to his baby girl. But as he goes to say how yucky toothpaste is, a realization hits him and he carefully puts his toothbrush down.

 

Lily starts crying when she realizes she’s not getting any of it.

 

As she rubs her eyes in irritation, mouth open as she wails, Sam rubs her little rounded belly.

 

He walks into the bedroom, “I know, honey. Hold on, I know I have something for you - saw it last night…” he’s talking as he looks around the room before spotting the pacifier sitting on your bedside table.

 

He limps around the bed, picking up the pacifier and walking back into the bathroom.

 

Before he gives it to Lily, he holds his crying daughter in the light a little more. With her mouth open as she cries, he’s able to look inside.

 

Sure enough, on her bottom gum he sees the tiniest of a white spot.

 

Her first tooth is coming in. That’s why she’s grumpy.

 

Smiling, he rubs his knuckles on her belly then holds up her pacifier, “Here, peanut. Come on baby girl, here you go.”

 

Lily’s wails quiet down, little hiccups escaping her, as she eyes what he has. As he hoped, she opens her mouth for it and he gently sticks the pacifier in her mouth.

 

Sam kisses her wet cheek before using the pad of his thumb to wipe her tears, “That’s why you’re a little grouchy today, huh? Got a little tooth trying to come out. I know it hurts, sweetheart, but we’ll make it feel better in a little while, okay?” He kisses her forehead and she puts her hand on his jaw.

 

Holding on to her tiny wrist, he turns his head and snorts playfully against her palm. She smiles around her pacifier and turns her head bashfully into his shoulder, making him laugh.

 

“There she is,” he coos, “There’s our little Lily,” he kisses her face.

 

Lily keeps her head laying against his shoulder, fingers playing with his chain again.

 

Sam picks his toothbrush back up and finally manages to brush his teeth.

 

He leans over the sink, while making sure to keep her upright, and spits into the sink before turning the water on and rinsing off his toothbrush.

 

He grabs the bottle of mouthwash and manages to get it open before taking a drink from the bottle.

 

When he starts swishing it around his mouth, his cheeks puffing out, Lily starts giggling from behind her pacifier.

 

Sam looks at her which only makes her giggle more. He has to quickly lean over the sink, spitting out the mouthwash, because he starts laughing right away.

 

Straightening up, he looks at her and puffs his cheeks out for her.

 

She starts giggling harder and slapping his cheeks. Her pacifier falls out, rolling down his chest, but he opens his hand and manages to catch it.

 

He laughs and hugs her to his chest, peppering her face with kisses. As she laughs, she tries to push him away.

 

When he pulls back, she then puts her hands on his cheeks and leans forward, pressing her cheek into his nose which he quickly realizes is her idea of a kiss.

 

“My god, you’re the absolute cutest kid,” he shares with her even though she has no idea what he’s saying.

 

Walking into the bedroom, you put down the laundry basket full of clean clothes on the bed, then sit cross legged next to it as you start folding clothes.

 

“How is she?” you ask as you see her interacting with Sam.

 

He walks into the bedroom, “Better, for now. But I figured out why she’s a little unhappy.”

 

“Why?” you’re dying to know what’s wrong with your daughter.

 

“Seems this little girl is getting her first tooth in,” he says with dramatic excitement for Lily’s benefit as he smiles big at her, touching her chin.

 

“Oh my god!” you smile, sitting up on your knees and moving closing to them, “Can I see? I didn’t notice anything this morning.”

 

“Check out her lower gum in the front, on her right. It’s super tiny, but it’s white as can be,” he instructs, then he holds up her pacifier, holding it out of her reach long enough for you look inside her open mouth.

 

“Oh, I see it! Oh my god!”

 

Sam smiles and gives Lily the pacifier.

 

“She’s getting her first tooth,” you smile and repeat his earlier words.

 

You take her from his arms and hug her to your chest, “Lily baby, how exciting!” you kiss her head, and you get even happier when she doesn’t pull away but instead smiles. Sitting back against the headboard, you snuggle in with her.

 

Sam’s heart swells every time he sees you two together.

 

“Look at that. All she needed was some time with her Daddy to feel better,” you kiss her head again before looking at Sam.

 

“She wasn’t happy with me when I wouldn’t give her toothpaste,” he chuckles as he pulls on some underwear and a pair of jeans.

 

Laughing, you rub her back, “So what do we do to help her with the teething pain?”

 

“A few things we can try, but for right now,” and he picks up a clean washcloth from the basket and heads back into the bathroom. When he comes out, he hands the now cold, damp washcloth to you, “Let her mouth on that for a little.”

 

You take the pacifier from her mouth, and just as her lip trembles and tears are about to start, you nudge the washcloth against her lip.

 

Lily hesitantly opens her mouth and after a second, she grips onto the washcloth in your hand and sucks on the cloth with no issue. You keep a hold of it for her as she keeps her mouth on it.

 

Sam buttons up his shirt, save for the top three, then tucks it into his jeans. Lastly, he rolls his cuffs up until they’re at his elbows.

 

He walks to the bed and leans over, bracing on his hands. He kisses Lily’s head, then lifts his head to kiss you proper.

 

“I’ll make breakfast. Need me to take her?” He leans his forehead against yours.

 

A loving grin, “No, that’s okay. I wanna get her dressed after this,” kissing him again.

 

“Okay,” he grins, then stands back up, heading out of the room.

 

A couple more minutes with the washcloth and Lily pulls away, getting fussy again.

 

“Don’t tell me Daddy’s the only one to make you feel better,” you pet her head then give her back the pacifier.

 

You lay back and lift her up over you, “Is that true, huh?” you pull her down, pepper her cheek with kisses, then lift her back up with a big smile, “Is he the only one to make you laugh when you’re sad?” and you again pull her down to kiss her before lifting her back up.

 

Sure enough, she starts giggling, and you actually want to cry at how much you love her.

 

“My beautiful girl,” you smile.

 

Abandoning folding the clothes, you take her to her nursery to change her out of her pajama onesie and into a pair of lavender jeans and a grey shirt with a purple heart on it.

 

Quickly you bring her back to your room, placing her against the pillows as you quickly get dressed yourself.

 

Sam’s spooning scrambled eggs onto two plates that already have a couple pieces of toast on them.  After putting them on the table, he grabs a bowl and a banana, mashing the fruit up into a thick consistency.

 

Entering the kitchen with Lily on your hip, you place her in her high chair.  

 

Sam looks over his shoulder with a smile at you both. He picks up the bowl with the banana in it, stopping to kiss your temple,  before placing it on the table.

 

You pour two mugs of the freshly brewed coffee, then pour milk into only one.

 

When you grab a baby spoon from the drawer, Sam grabs the mugs.

 

The two of you finally sit down. You take one quick bite of eggs, before bringing the bowl to Lily’s high chair tray.

 

Sam opens the newspaper on the table, but his attention is mostly drawn to his girls.

 

Dipping the small spoon into the mashed bananas, you reach out with your free hand to take out her pacifier.

 

You gasp in dramatic fashion for your child’s entertainment, “Are these bananas? You want to try some sweetie?” you hold the spoon near her mouth.

 

Lily eyes the pacifier then the spoon, she opens her mouth, her eyes staying on the banana mash.

 

You put the spoon in her mouth as she closes her lips around it. Sliding the spoon out, you can’t help but mimic her mouth movements as you will her to like it. A little food comes out of the corner of her mouth which you wipe with your thumb, then turn to wipe your thumb on a napkin.

 

When she opens her mouth again, you smile, and turn to Sam who’s already watching with loving amusement.

 

“She likes it,” you tell him anyway, then turn back to give her another small spoonful.

 

“Can I get in on this?” he asks as he stands up.

 

You laugh and stand up, Sam sits in your chair, then wraps his arm around your waist when you sit back down, now on his lap.

 

It’s Sam’s right hand that picks up the spoon, Lily waiting with an open mouth.

 

The tremors are something you’re both used to, and though Sam himself has come to terms with his condition, there’s still moments that he gets annoyed - trying to feed his daughter is one of them.

 

The shaking isn’t horrendous, but for a baby trying to eat, it’s a little tough.

 

You don’t even notice really, it just comes as second nature to you as you simply put a hand on his forearm, steadying him enough to get the spoon into her mouth.

 

You don’t see as Sam’s eyes soften more as he looks at the side of your face, your attention focused on praising Lily for doing such a good job.

 

It’s reasons like that as to why he loves you so much. That natural feeling of being a team that he’s felt with you since the beginning.  No fuss about his hand, just a simple assist like it was nothing. But for him, it’s everything.

 

You finally turn to him with a shy grin when you feel him kiss your neck. You grasp his jaw to kiss him good, before you both turn back to Lily.

 

With your help again, Sam gives her another spoonful.

 

But this time her nose wiggles as she eats it.

 

“Oh no,” you say first.

 

“Shit, she’s gonna sneeze,” he says dropping the spoon in the bowl.

 

You go to grab the napkin from before but it falls, “Shit!”

 

You both look as her mouth full of banana opens.

 

“Sam!” you think to shout as you turn your head to press your face against his neck.

 

On instinct, you both stick your hands up - a wall of four hands - just as Lily sneezes banana at you both, covering your hands.

 

Immediately she starts giggling, and you both slowly pull your hands back.

 

Both of you glance at each pair of palms, seeing the remnants of your child’s banana sneeze before looking at each other.

 

On the right side of Sam’s hair is a little banana.

 

“Your hair,” you try to hold back from laughing.

 

On the left side of your hair is a little banana.

 

“ _Your_ hair,” he grins with a chuckle.

 

Lily stops giggling to open her mouth for more.

 

You lean your forehead against his temple as you both laugh at your daughter.


End file.
